


The One Where Stiles and Jackson Are a Ghost Hunting Couple

by Dani Mahealani (ProtectJeanKirschtein)



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Adults, Alternate Universe - Ghost Hunters, Drabble, Established Relationship, Ghost Hunters, Halloween prompt, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 17:22:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12586884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProtectJeanKirschtein/pseuds/Dani%20Mahealani
Summary: Ghost hunters AU prompt fill----“I thought you said this was a fake haunting,” Jackson growled through gritted teeth.“Yeah, I said Ithoughtit was a fake haunting,” Stiles said.  A couch came flying toward them and Stiles shielded him with his body.  “ObviouslyI was wrong.”





	The One Where Stiles and Jackson Are a Ghost Hunting Couple

**Author's Note:**

> thank you to inell for sending me this prompt :')

“I thought you said this was a fake haunting,” Jackson growled through gritted teeth.

“Yeah, I said I _thought_ it was a fake haunting,” Stiles said. A couch came flying toward them and Stiles shielded him with his body. “ _Obviously_ I was wrong.”

“No fucking shit.” Jackson glared at the couch, then at Stiles, and then toward where the couch had flung at them. “How the hell do you confuse erratic children’s behavior with a _poltergeist_?”

Stiles huffed as he stood up and held his hand out to Jackson to help him up. “Shut up and help me deal with this thing.”

Jackson took his hand and pulled himself up and brushed off his jeans. “You’re lucky I love you.” A lamp came crashing down at their feet and the lights in the kitchen began flickering.

Stiles looked over at him with a daring grin and began rifling through his backpack. He tossed a book toward Jackson and picked up a bottle with a cross on it for himself. “Love you too, baby. I got the holy water and you can recite the Bible verses.”

Jackson rolled his eyes and flipped to the bookmarked page. “How does this even work if neither of us are religious?”

Stiles shrugged and started flicking holy water on the walls. “I think it’s a mix of your aggression and the holy water,” he said.

“So you’re saying that I’m the reason our ghost hunting business is so successful.”

Stiles looked over at him to see Jackson giving him a shit-eating grin and he rolled his eyes. “You’re so full of yourself.”

Jackson just laughed in response.

He followed Stiles around the house reciting the Bible verses as Stiles flicked the holy water. Within a few hours, the activity finally began to settle down and both of them felt like a weight had just been lifted off of their chests.

“Is it over?”

Jackson paused for a few moments and glanced around with his wolf eyes. “I think so. At least for now.”

Stiles let out a small, happy sigh and grabbed his backpack off of the floor. “Alright, then. Another successful haunting de-haunted. Way to go us.” He held his hand up to Jackson, who begrudgingly gave him a high five.

“We’ll meet up with the family tomorrow and tell them to call us if anything else happens,” Jackson said. “At the very least, they’re safe for now.”

Stiles shoved the holy water and Bible back into his backpack and slung it over his shoulder. “I’ll grab the cameras and you grab the EMF reader from the kitchen?”

“Works for me.”

“Good. What do you say we celebrate with a couple of beers and some cheese curds?” Stiles asked, waggling his eyebrows.

Jackson smiled and shook his head and said, “ _You_ can have the beer. I’ll have a glass of red wine.”

“Sounds good to me, baby.” Stiles wrapped an arm around his waist and kissed his cheek. “We make a pretty good team, don’t we?”

Jackson wrapped his arm around Stiles and leaned against him. “No. We make the _best_ team.”

**Author's Note:**

> i've been in quite a slump for the past few months, so unfortunately i couldn't finish this super elaborate idea i had in time for Halloween, but maybe I'll try and turn this drabble into something longer! let me know what you think :')
> 
> all comments and kudos are appreciated!
> 
>  
> 
> [visit me on tumblr](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com)  
> [read/reblog on tumblr](http://userderekhale.tumblr.com/post/166999808419/jacksonstiles-ghost-hunters-au)


End file.
